A Girl From Japan
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: This story is inspired by one of my most faithful reviewers, lydia. Hope you like it girl. A wise man once said 'True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced.' I found that kind of love with someone I never thought I could fall in love with. But then that love was taken from me and... Oh boy. RaphxOC I do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story idea was given to me by a regular reader and reviewer, lydia. In honor of her I have named my new OC...You will find out in a second. Hope you like this. Also I give lydia permission to criticize me on this story because it was her idea. If there's anything you want me to change girl, tell me and I will happily do it. Got the idea of the beginning from Iron Man 3 since I just watched it. I do not own TMNT or Iron Man.**_

* * *

><p>A wise man once said 'True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced.' My name is Hamato Raphael, and I found that kind of love with someone I never thought I could fall in love with. But then that love was taken from me and... Oh boy.<p>

Let me start from the beginning.

It was a cold night. October 18th, 2013. My younger brother, Donatello, said that it was going to be one of the coldest nights on record for this time of year. We had been searching for mutagen in an alleyway, Donnie moping around because April left. My youngest brother, Michelangelo was goofing around, normal for him, while my older brother, Leonardo, was trying to get Mikey to shut up, and failing.

"Leo, lets just go home" I said "We've been looking for mutagen all night and got nothing, zilch, nada"

"We were the ones who lost the mutagen" Leo stated "We have to be the ones to find it"

"Dude, let's just get some pizza and go home" Mikey said "I'm freezing"

Just then a laser beam flew over Mikey's head, close enough to burn his hair, if he had any.

"The one who is known as Ridia from the place which is known as Japan will belong to Kraang"

We looked over to where the beam came from and saw a girl fighting the Kraang. I froze in place. She was one of the most skilled girls I had ever seen.

She looked to be about my height, dark brown hair in a ponytail, with bangs just below her eyebrows. She had on light blue jeans, combat boots, a light green top, a tactical utility belt slouching a little to her right, and a dark green military jacket. The thing about her that caught my attention however, was her weapons.

She had several shurikens and, get this, a sai. The way she used it was what was a surprise to me. She used it just as skillfully as I did, the only difference was that she had one.

At that moment I was snapped back to reality by Leo, who put a cockroach in front of my face. I screamed and fell over. Mikey started laughing as Donnie helped me up.

"Raph, this is Ridia, or Lydia in English" he said gesturing towards the girl.

At this point she was laughing, turning her eyes into a dark brown. I had never seen eyes that dark of brown, they were darker than Donnie's. I also noticed that she was Japanese, and her shirt had the word 'PEACE' written across her chest in red, the same red as my mask.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm from Japan" she said, with the voice of an angel "I was trained from birth to be a kunoichi by a great master named Chung I. Two years ago he was slain by a man called the Shredder. Before he died, Chung I gave me and eyedropper and instructed me to put one drop in each eye. Only two drops were in the vial, but as soon as I was able to hide, Shredder came in, demanding that Chung I give him the 'key to the universe'. When my master said that Shredder would never get the key, he electrocuted him, weakened him, and slayed him, taking out his eyes after he was dead. Shortly thereafter, I found out what Shredder meant by 'the key to the universe' "

She looked into my eyes as her eyes went from a dark brown, to the universe. I looked closer and realized that I was looking directly into the Milky Way.

"Woah" is all I could say.

Her eyes turned back to normal as she continued.

"About a week after I saw my master die, I found out about my eyes. Whatever was in that vial did this to me. But just as soon as I figured this out, four men came in, all looking the same, and speaking very strangely. They also wanted what was in that vial. I ran and have been running ever since. Over time I lost my other sai, probably in Canada or England, I can't remember which."

"Wait a minute" Donnie cut in "You've been to England AND Canada!"

"Yeah" she replied "But those goons finally caught up to me when I heard that Shredder was here in New York"

"Yeah, about that" Leo said "Shredder and those 'goons' are working together"

"Really...Crap" she said with a defeated look on her face

"So, how do you speak perfect English?" Mikey asked "I can barely speak English good"

She chuckled "My master said that when I was ready he would send me to a man named Yoshi for further training, he lives here in New York"

"He's our master" Leo said "Would you like to meet him?"

"That would be wonderful" she replied "I really need to freshen up my ninjutsu"

"Follow me" I said, leading her out of the ally way and into the sewers.

And that was how we meet a girl from Japan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was the Prologue. How did you like it? I already have an idea for the end, but will not give spoilers. Any suggestions lydia? This is your story, so lead the way girl. Please follow, fav, and review.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2! You ready lydia? Let's do this. I do not own any of the songs.**_

* * *

><p>After a week of living with us Lydia had fit in perfectly. Her ninjutsu skills were almost as good as Leo's, she became best friends with my brothers and April, Donnie was trying to figure out what was wrong with her eyes, and Mikey was always playing pranks on her. One night he had gone to far though.<p>

She was putting in blonde highlights to change her image so the Kraang couldn't recognize as easily. Mikey had other plans though. When she was in the kitchen getting dinner before she put in the highlights, Mikey snuck into her room, switched the contents of her box of blonde dye with his box of green dye, and snuck back out. About an hour later we heard a scream come from the bathroom.

We ran in to see that she had green highlights, instead of blonde. Mikey started laughing, even before we got into the bathroom.

"Mikey!" she yelled "Now I look even more like a mutant!"

"Oh, it's not that bad" I said "Now you'll blend in with us"

That comment had earned me a slap to the face, and more laughing from my brothers.

A couple weeks later, Donnie came out of his lab with a karaoke machine that Mikey had found earlier that day.

"I reprogrammed it to have all of our favorite songs, and I can upload more anytime I want" he said, proud of his work

"I call dibs on first!" Lydia yelled

"You sing?" I asked with a surprised look on my face

"Of course" she replied "I'm not all fight like you and Leo"

She chose a song called 'Misery Business', which I would have never guessed she liked.

_I'm in the business of misery,_  
><em>Let's take it from the top.<em>  
><em>She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.<em>  
><em>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<em>  
><em>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.<em>

_I waited eight long months,_  
><em>She finally set him free.<em>  
><em>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.<em>  
><em>Two weeks we caught on fire,<em>  
><em>She's got it out for me,<em>  
><em>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
><em>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<em>  
><em>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.<em>  
><em>I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.<em>  
><em>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.<em>  
><em>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<em>  
><em>They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.<em>  
><em>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him right now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
><em>Not one of them involving you<em>  
><em>Just watch my wildest dreams come true<em>  
><em>Not one of them involving...<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

After she was done singing all I could do was go "Uhhhhhhhhhh". I never would have guessed a girl like her could sing like that. But then Mikey had to ruin the moment by singing 'Fixer Upper'

_What's the issue, dear?_  
><em>Why are you holding back from such a man?<em>  
><em>Is it the clumpy way he walks?<em>

_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_  
><em>Weirdness of his feet?<em>

_And though we know he washes well_  
><em>He always ends up sort of smelly.<em>

_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_Sensitive and sweet!_  
><em>So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,<em>  
><em>So he's got a few flaws.<em>

_Like his peculiar brain dear,_

_His thing with the reindeer._

_That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_This is not about me!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>but this we're certain of<em>  
><em>You can fix this fixer-upper<em>  
><em>Up with a little bit of love!<em>

_Can we please just_  
><em>Stop talking about this?<em>  
><em>We've got a real, actual problem here.<em>

_I'll say! So tell me, dear_  
><em>Is it the way that he runs scared?<em>

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

_ I did not need to know that._

_Are you holding back your_  
><em>Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?<em>

_Or the way he covers_  
><em>Up that he's the honest goods?<em>

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>He's got a couple of bugs<em>

_No I don't!_

_His isolation is confirmation_  
><em>Of his desperation for healing hugs<em>

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>But we know what to do<em>  
><em>The way to fix up this fixer-upper<em>  
><em>Is to fix him up with you!<em>

_ENOUGH! She is engaged_  
><em>to someone else, okay?!<em>

_(blink, blink)_

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's a minor thing._

_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

_And by the way I don't see no ring!_

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_  
><em>Her brain's a bit betwixt<em>  
><em>Get the fiancé out of the way and<em>  
><em>The whole thing will be fixed.<em>

_We're not sayin' you can change him,_  
><em>'Cause people don't really change. (Girl Trolls: Ahh Ahhh)<em>  
><em>We're only saying that love's a force<em>  
><em>That's powerful and strange.<em>  
><em>People make bad choices if they're mad,<em>  
><em>Or scared, or stressed.<em>  
><em>Throw a little love their way.<em>

_Throw a little love their way._

_And you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out the best!_  
><em>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,<em>  
><em>That's what it's all about!<em>

_Father!_

_Sister!_

_Brother!_

_We need each other_  
><em>To raise us up and round us out.<em>  
><em>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,<em>  
><em>But when push comes to shove.<em>

_The only fixer-upper fixer_  
><em>That can fix a fixer-upper is<em>

_True! true!_  
><em>True, true, true!<em>  
><em>Love (True love)<em>  
><em>Love, love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>Love! (True love!)<em>

_True..._

_Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded-_

_Wait, what?!_

_You're getting married!_

_Love!_

"Really Mikey, really" is all I could say after that. But the worst of it was that he had started swinging his chains around, when his blade popped out and cut off Lydia's ponytail, making her hair a lot shorter than in was before. We didn't even notice that until the song was over. But I couldn't help but laugh. Which earned me another slap in the face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>More songs to come. So what do you think? I need some feedback on an idea that I have a fan written story. Totally you guys writing it, but I would need to have everyone together at once. So how would you feel about a chatroom? everyone would go in a circle and write either a sentence or two, or even a <em>****_paragraph. I would want to do it on my birthday, October 18th, so I could have it uploaded that night. Would you guys be up for it? Please fav, follow, and review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have added a few concepts from a previous series. Can you spot them?**_

* * *

><p>After over a month, Donnie still couldn't figure out what made Lydia's eyes turn into the Milky Way, or why Shedder and Kraang wanted it for that matter. He kept asking her if Chung I had said any more about what was in the vial, and her answer was the same every time, no. He searched for every logical and scientific answer, from secret new scientific cure with a side effect, to a way to unlock Fort Knox, and nothing.<p>

"Donnie, are you sure that the answer is scientific?" Leo asked one day

"Well what else would it be?" Donnie replied

"It could be...magic"

"You have got to be kidding me. Magic! Has your mind gone wacko!" Donnie yelled

"He could be right brainiac" I said

"Not you too" Donnie exclaimed "First Mikey and his comic books, the Leo and 'magic', and now you agreeing with him! This family is going nuts!"

"You just realized that" Lydia said, walking into the lab

"I've know it for years" Donnie replied "I just got enough evidence to support that theory"

"Anything on what's wrong with my eyes yet?" she asked

"Nothing yet, but I'm still working on it"

"Did Chung I ever talk about magic?" Leo asked

"I don't know, he may have talked about it once or twice"

She then looked as if she went into deep thought, as if she were trying to recover a memory. When she came out of it, she came up empty.

Later that night, Lydia screamed from her room. I ran in to see what happened, only to scream myself. There were cockroaches all over her bed. I slowly backed out of the room, when I ran into Leo. I turned around, just to see him trying his hardest not to laugh. Lydia on the other hand was already laughing so hard that she fell on the floor. Leo walked past me and picked up on of the cockroaches, showing me that it was _rubber_.

"Dude, I think you've been pranked" Leo said while giggling

"That. Was. Awesome." Lydia said in-between gasps, just before she started laughing again "You-you should have-have seen...your face"

"True" Leo said "You looked like you were staring at the Grim Reaper"

"Did not!" I yelled

"Did too" Leo said

"What's with all the yelling?" Donnie asked walking into the room

"Lydia pranked Raph" Leo replied holding up a rubber cockroach

"Sure, the one time I actually do sleep, I get woken up" Donnie whined

"How often do you sleep?" Lydia asked

"When I want to, 4 hours a week. When I'm forced to, 16 hours a week. When I fall asleep working, 8 hours a week"

"How do you stay awake?" she asked

"Lots, and lots of coffee" Leo said

Just then, we heard beeping coming from Donnie's lab.

"It's my early warning system" Donnie said while running

"Your what?" Leo asked, while we followed

"I made a machine to track the city cameras and spot potential crime activity with the Foot or Kraang" Donnie replied

"Dude, you have been watching waaaay to much 'Person Of Interest' " I said

"What can I say, I like the fact that such a machine was able to be created"

"You do know that it is a fictional show right?" Lydia asked

"...Shut up. There's some Kraang activity over in the warehouse district. Looks like a new outpost or lab"

Leo glared and in less than 30 seconds, seemed to come up with a plan.

"Raph, you go wake Mikey up. Lydia, gear up. Time for you to see who the Kraang really are"

* * *

><p><em><strong> Shorter chapter. Btw, I do not own P.O.I. (Person of Interest). So, what was the concept that I talked about? Guess in the reviews. Please fav, follow, and, yes, review.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shorter chapter this week, major writer's block.**_

* * *

><p>April meet us on the way to the Kraang warehouse, which was near the docks part of the district. Within about 20 minutes of scouting, we were jumping into full fledged battle. Lydia was taking out a bunch of Kraangdroids with just the one sai, as was I with my pair of sai. Leo was in the far corner, closest to Donnie, who was setting the whole place to blow, while Mikey and April were in the corner opposite of Lydia and I. I don't remember much of what happened during the fight, until one certain point.<p>

Lydia and I had just taken out about a dozen Kraang, when we heard a scream. Before I could even react, Lydia was on top of Mikey, who's arm was bleeding. I soon took out the remanding robots while Lydia and April protected Mikey, leaning him up against the wall.

"I feel...so tired" Mikey whispered

"Mikey, stay with me" Lydia said, grabbing his face, holding it gently "Eyes on me, you're doing great. Donnie! Get over here! Stay with me, Mikey. Hurry!"

Mikey's eyes rolled back into his head as his head bobbed.

"No, no, no, no, no. Spencer, stay with me! Stay with me, Spencer!" she started yelling as she tried to shake him awake "I can't lose another brother God dammit!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks. One hit his arm, where he had been hit by a laser.

"Mikey!" Leo and Donnie yelled as they made their way over.

"Lydia, hand me your jacket! April, you shirt!" Donnie ordered kneeling down next to our brother

Lydia removed her jacket and April removed her yellow shirt, revealing the black one underneath of it. Donnie quickly wrapped Mikey's arm and lifted him up, running to the ShellRaiser. About halfway through the rushed ride home, Mikey's arm began to glow under the cloth.

"Donnie" Lydia whispered "Look!" She pointed at Mikey's arm.

Donnie pulled off the cloth to see the wound healing its self, glowing, the cut looking like the night sky. We watched as the gash finally healed.

"What...happened?" Mikey asked, groaning

"Your ok!" Lydia yelled. She jumped up, pulled me close into a hug, and kissed me on the cheek. I just stood there, eyes wide open, as she pulled away, blushing.

"Uhhhhhhh" Is all I could say, before I heard my brother's laughing.

"Raphie's got a girlfriend" Donnie teased

"Your one ta talk" I replied "Yours is right next to you" I pointed at April who was right next to him, as they both scotched away from each other.

"How did that even happen?" Lydia asked

"How did what happen?" Mikey said

"You were hit by a laser beam, but when we got you in here, your arm started to glow, looking like..." Donnie trailed off "Lydia, I think I figured out what's wrong with you eyes!"

"What?" everyone replied

"His cut looked like the night sky, one of her tears must of hit his cut, healing it! Lydia, you have healing powers!" Donnie almost yelled

"I thought you didn't believe in magic" Leo said

"I didn't, until now. I have proof!"

"This is all to much for me" Lydia clutched her forehead, fainting, and almost falling into the backdoor of the ShellRaiser, before I caught her.

An hour later, she woke up, in her room.

"My head, hurt's like honey egg lobster legs..." she said as she woke up

"What?" I replied

"Put the first letters of each word together"

"Ohhhhhh"

We sat there in silence while she came back to her senses.

"Hey Lydia" I said "Who's Spencer?"

"Who?" she replied

"You called Mikey, Spencer back at the warehouse. Who is he?"

She sighed "He was my older brother back in Japan. His real name was Shota, but after some American kids came to visit for a summer, his nickname was Spencer, him wanting an American name. He died about 7 years ago, hit by a car, a hit-and-run. He died in my arms. He was just like Mikey, same age too" she started crying "I begged him for almost an hour to wake up before I was found"

"I-I had no idea" I said, looking down "It must be very hard for you"

"It was" she replied "But now I have a new family"

"And we have no intent in dying any time soon" I gave her a big bear hug "Not while I'm around"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haha. Honey Egg Lobster Legs, H-E-L-L. For those who didn't get it. Please fav, follow, and review.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time for more singing! Sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories, I am 1 month away from a dance recital and on top of homework, and 4 practices, each 3-4 hours long, each week, it's been very hard to concentrate on my stories, not to mention that I have to make a solo dance by next week! My life has gotten really crazy...Updates may be 2 weeks apart from now on, sorry...**_

* * *

><p>"Mikey, are you sure you're ok?"<p>

Lydia had been asking the same question for the past 3 days. Ever since we found out about her 'powers', she had been worried that Mikey was still hurt.

"Lyd, for the 100th time, I'm fine" Mikey replied "You haven't left my side for 3 days, I think I would tell you if I wasn't"

"He's right" April added, walking into the living room "You have been like an overprotective mother to him. Why don't we loosen your grip a little"

April grabbed Lydia's arm and dragged her to the karaoke machine, choosing a song, then calling to Donnie to come watch.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
><em>You found me, you found me, you found me<em>  
><em>I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that<em>  
><em>And when I fell hard you took a step back<em>  
><em>Without me, without me, without me<em>

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
><em>And I realize the blame is on me<em>

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em>So shame on me now<em>  
><em>Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em>'Til you put me down, oh<em>  
><em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>  
><em>So shame on me now<em>  
><em>Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_  
><em>Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.<em>  
><em>You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.<em>  
><em>Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street<em>  
><em>A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And now I see, now I see, now I see<em>

_He was long gone when he met me_  
><em>And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em>So shame on me now<em>  
><em>Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em>'Til you put me down, oh<em>  
><em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>  
><em>So shame on me now<em>  
><em>Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
><em>That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em>So shame on me now<em>  
><em>Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em>'Til you put me down, oh<em>  
><em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)<em>  
><em>So shame on me now<em>  
><em>Flew me to places I'd never been<em>  
><em>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
><em>Trouble, trouble, trouble<em>  
><em>I knew you were trouble when you walked in<em>  
><em>Trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

"Can I go-" Mikey started before Donnie decided to take the stage

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_  
><em>I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days<em>  
><em>She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones<em>  
><em>Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone<em>

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
><em>The ground beneath my feet is open wide<em>  
><em>The way that I been holding on too tight<em>  
><em>With nothing in between<em>

_The story of my life_  
><em>I take her home<em>  
><em>I drive all night to keep her warm<em>  
><em>And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)<em>  
><em>The story of my life<em>  
><em>I give her hope<em>  
><em>I spend her love<em>  
><em>Until she's broke<em>  
><em>Inside<em>  
><em>The story of my life (the story of, the story of)<em>

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_  
><em>Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage<em>  
><em>I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill<em>  
><em>Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still<em>

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_  
><em>The fire beneath my feet is burning bright<em>  
><em>The way that I been holding on so tight<em>  
><em>With nothing in between<em>

_The story of my life_  
><em>I take her home<em>  
><em>I drive all night to keep her warm<em>  
><em>And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)<em>  
><em>The story of my life<em>  
><em>I give her hope<em>  
><em>I spend her love<em>  
><em>Until she's broke<em>  
><em>Inside<em>  
><em>The story of my life (the story of, the story of)<em>

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_  
><em>But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds<em>

_The story of my life_  
><em>I take her home<em>  
><em>I drive all night to keep her warm<em>  
><em>And time is frozen<em>  
><em>The story of my life<em>  
><em>I give her hope (give her hope)<em>  
><em>I spend her love<em>  
><em>Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)<em>  
><em>Inside<em>  
><em>The story of my life (the story of, the story of)<em>

_The story of my life_  
><em>The story of my life (the story of, the story of)<em>  
><em>The story of my life<em>

The more Donnie sang, the closer he got to April, who was apparently amazed at well he was singing. At the last note, she drew him close.

"That was amazing, Frank Sinatra" she whispered, before giving him a kiss on the cheek "Good night" she said, while walking away, while Donnie fainted.

"Well, I'm going to bed" beamed Lydia "Night Raph" She then kissed me on the cheek as I too fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, really bad chapter, but this was done in like 20 min so, can you blame me? I wanted to get an update in before I was discovered in my house and stoned by angry fans, sooooooo yeah...Please fav, follow, and review. Need new material...<strong>_


	6. No Longer To Continue

_**Let me start out by saying, I am soooooo sorry lydia, please don't hate me for this...Lately I have been getting overwhelmed by my dance schedule, along with finals in less than a month, trying to keep my grades up, and writing, both for English, and my stories. I have been struggling to keep some stories going and, honestly, it's too much!**_

_**I am home for 10 hours a day, 7 of those sleeping, 1 getting ready for school, 1 1/2 writing and homework, 1/2 an hour getting ready for bed. Not to mention that my family is going through a few rough patches, with 3 family members dying in 4 months, our 16 year-old dog just about ready to be put down, and trying to get a vacation that will fit around my dance schedule.**_

_**I decided that I need to let a story go, and this one is getting the least amount of views. I just can't take much more pressure! I need to let some go, but at a stories expense. I will try to get your character into my new story, 'Forgotten Journals', but I'm not sure how long it will take.**_

_**I REALLY hate having to stop a story, but this is way to much pressure, and my body by the middle of next month will feel like it is going to explode! Heck, I feel like I am an erupting volcano! I recently hurt my foot in practice, and now I'm not sure if I can be in all my dances in the show, but I am trying to heal as quickly as I can. But again, my body can't take much more.**_

_**I will have a lot more stories over Christmas break, but only for one week before I have a long awaited vacation, so I will try to get in as much writing as possible.**_

_**Sorry, but it needed to be done... I may delete this story in a few weeks too, just to warn you...**_

_**-Darrell**_


End file.
